


Dancin' in circles

by classicpleistocene



Series: Watch, touch [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Sex Toys, ballet dancer!yuri, delivery guy!Otabek, first time using a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: The week Yuri Plisetsky moved out of his grandpa’s house, he bought his first sex toy.Or: the AU that channels your worst fear when buying a vibrator, AKA the delivery guy knows what's inside the package.





	Dancin' in circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NSFW Yurio Week, day 5: Solo/Masturbation and day 6: Sex Toys.
> 
> Yuri is around 21 in this AU.
> 
> I have no excuses.
> 
> Title from Lady Gaga.

The week Yuri Plisetsky moved out of his grandpa’s house, he bought his first sex toy.

Nothing too fancy or expensive. Nothing _too big_ , for fuck’s sake. He figured that would come later, after he’d get acquainted with it. _That’s more likely to happen than me finding a boyfriend_ , he thought bitterly.

Not that he needed one anyway. His life was busy as it was, being a full time ballet dancer and teaching ballet classes for little kids in the late afternoons almost every day of the week to make ends meet. Maybe it’s not that he didn’t _need_ a boyfriend. He just didn’t have time to find one or to maintain a relationship with one, so because he still had needs, he figured a vibrator was something easier and much less time consuming.

Said vibrator came two days after ordering it, and Yuri’s face twisted in horror when he saw that the package it came in had the company’s logo on it. Classy, not-in-your-face, definitely not a recognizable name if someone doesn’t know about it, but right there on the package nonetheless.

“Sir? I need you to sign this, please.”

Yuri finally lifted his eyes to the delivery guy holding his vibrator in one hand, some papers in the other.

Too late. Yuri’s face must have given something away, because the guy -handsome, a little shorter than Yuri but more muscular, with a well-kept undercut- glanced down at the package that Yuri had been staring at, and recognition made an appearance on his face.

Yuri felt his stomach drop, and he quickly grabbed the package out of the guy’s hand, balanced it between his arm and his chest, then briefly stole paper and pen to sign that the delivery was successful.

_A huge fucking success, Plisetsky._

After giving the papers back, he didn’t risk looking at the guy anymore, who had remained by all means very professional throughout the exchange, and he hurried to practically shut the door in his face without thanking him or saying goodbye.

Not before he heard him saying, “ _Have fu_ \- Have a good day, sir.”

Oh, _fuck_ him.

***

_Have fun_ , the guy had almost said.

Yuri didn’t think he’d been trying to be snarky. Even in the short, awkward interaction he hadn’t seemed like the type. No, it sounded more like the thing that slips out of someone’s tongue when they know perfectly well that they’re not supposed to say that, _because_ they’re not supposed to say that. Like when a waiter says _Bon appetit_ at a restaurant and you reply _You too_ , or when someone wishes you to have a good time on your vacation and you say _Likewise._

With a groan, Yuri teared the package open, contemplating at the same time all the possible things he was going to write in his letter of complaint to the _Katsuki’s Eros_ company. What about his privacy? What about- Oh god, what if he had still lived at his grandpa’s? No, grandpa wouldn’t recognize the company name, but-

He shook his head, not wanting to finish that thought just when he was finally seeing his toy for the first time. He had told himself he wasn’t going to be that eager, that he wasn’t going to use it first thing after receiving it, but he was angry and horny and it was one of his rare days off, and he could take things as slow as he liked.

Opening the vibrator’s box, he discarded the instructions, feeling his heart start racing a little at the thought of what he’d be doing in just a few moments. He took the vibrator in his hands, feeling its texture, judging its length and rather small girth, thinking it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, and tested the different vibrations (just three settings, which seemed more than enough to him). It felt weird in his hands, but hopefully he’d be able to enjoy it for its intended purpose.

After having washed it quickly, he finally stripped and lay naked on his bed, the movements a little hasty. A little embarrassed at himself for being already half-hard, he took the bottle of lube from his bedside table and started readying himself open, as he would have any other time, being extra careful not to reach too far inside, wanting to test his new toy without having previously stimulated himself more than was necessary.

When he deemed himself ready, he exhaled a breath and reached for more lube to coat the toy with. He accidentally started the vibrations, and quickly turned them off. He wanted to feel it inside first, take things slow to be able to savor every moment of it.

It wasn’t really about a stupid vibrator. It was about him finally doing something for himself, something that wasn’t strictly for his family’s survival and needs, something that could make him forget for a little while that the entire world was on his shoulders.

So yes, he would take his goddamn time exploring himself and his body more than he had so far allowed himself to, and he wouldn’t feel shame for any of it. It felt good, it felt empowering, and when he started ever-so-slowly pushing the toy inside of him, he closed his eyes and didn’t try to stop or justify the smirk he felt on his lips.

He adjusted the angle a little, swaying his hips and inadvertently pushing himself onto the toy. He bit a little gasp that formed on his lips, readjusted himself, until he decided that what he felt was _good_ , so he did it again.

Every centimeter was a little more painful, a little more pleasurable, and soon it was all inside him and the only way to get _more_ was by finally starting to fuck himself, in and out, in and out.

It was too much and not enough, but Yuri didn’t want to start the vibrations yet, too willing to let this play out as slowly as he could, prolonging the pleasure he felt at that moment, which still wasn’t enough to come.

He let his mind wander after catching himself chuckling a bit. Here he was, his new toy in one hand and up his ass, his other hand begging to reach for his cock, his mind forcing it not to. He figured he would have been an amazing view for someone who was into that, and who wouldn’t be. He wasn’t so modest that he didn’t know that he had the perfect body of a dancer, and his facial features were those of a young man in his prime who still retained some of the feminine look he had for most of his teenage years. Girls and guys would probably pay him in order to see him like this, panting and trying to keep the movements steady, not frantic, still set on not letting himself go overboard before having tried the full experience, vibrations included.

People would have paid and it would have been easy money, but he wasn’t going to ever film himself like that. Maybe in the future, with a steady partner-

A single thought made its way to his mind, the logical connection somehow lost to Yuri in that moment. _Someone knows I’m doing this._ Not _this_ specifically; he could have something else, he could have done it at a different time.

But someone _knew_ , someone had held his vibrator in his hand not half an hour ago, and he had understood the nature of what was inside. Someone who had seen his face, his clothed but clearly perfect body, someone whose exterior had appealed to Yuri just as much as he now hoped he had appealed to him, the stranger who had brought him this and now _knew_ , and occupied Yuri’s thoughts as he finally let himself switch on the first vibration mode.

He wasn’t ready for what he felt, and he jerked violently on the bed, his hand instinctively retracting the toy out of him. His eyes flew open, and he took a few short breaths before continuing, repeating the slow process of inserting it centimeter by centimeter. By the time it was all in, his mind was buzzing too, and he gripped his cock, which he found already leaking.

Coordinating two efforts slowed everything down again, and just when he found a rhythm he was starting to enjoy, he decided that this was a show not unlike when he danced in front of an audience, and that his handsome viewer, fictional but not quite, needed Yuri to show him a different, better angle, so Yuri complied. He took the vibrator out and turned quickly on the bed, resting his knees and his face on the mattress, his two hands too occupied with inserting the toy again and with jerking his cock.

_That’s a much better view_ , his delivery guy said, his tone stern but pleased.

The praise did nothing but make him stick out his ass even higher in the air, his left hand squeezing tighter and faster around his cock, his right hand fucking him harder and harder, hitting the spot that finally took him over the edge with a last jerk of his cock and a cry that was muffled by the mattress.

He would have been ready to pass out were it not for the vibrator, still going strong inside of him, working him to a discomfort of overstimulation. He quickly removed it and threw it somewhere on the bed.

He let himself drop on the mattress, barely feeling the discomfort of having cum everywhere under his stomach over the dull pain he felt in his ass.

_That was so worth it_ , he thought.

_You were so beautiful like that, Yuri_ , his fantasy told him in the voice of the handsome delivery guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This can be read as a standalone but if you want to know how it continues make sure to subscribe to the series in order to be notified when the next and final part goes up tomorrow for Day 6 of NSFW Yurio Week ;)
> 
> As always I appreciate each and every kudos and comment.
> 
> Find me as **aftgonice** on [tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/aftgonice)


End file.
